Something Else
by obsessivelyfanaticgw09
Summary: River and the Doctor didn't meet the normal way. They didn't date the normal way. They weren't married the normal way. They simply aren't a normal couple. So why should the step after marriage be any different? Series of One-shots.
1. I'm Sorry My Love

The sound of engines whirling only make her cry all over again. She had finally stopped the tears she thought – after 5 months she thought she had finally been able to calm herself.

She turned toward a dark corner of the cell as a blue door creaked the oh-so familiar sound.

_Don't let him see the damage. _

"Hey honey I'm home!" he was in a joyful mood, dancing from the step off the TARDIS to her cell, he promptly and gladly whipped out his sonic to undo the lock.

"Come along Song before the guards catch up." It wasn't until then he noticed that his wife wasn't only not returning their favorite banter…she simply wasn't acknowledging him at all.

"River?" he let the barred door swing open. "River are you dead? You can't be dead I I I'm pretty sure you're not dead. Hm? Mad then? Ok. Not likely though. When you're mad it's usually cause I did something stupid and when I do something stupid you, well you usually just hit me. So what…"

Her whimper she had tried so hard to control echoed off of the cement walls.

"Oh. Sad then."

The Doctor wasn't exactly swift with comforting but he knew a bit of what to do. He sauntered slowly to his wife and snaked his arms around her waist while kissing a place in her bushy hair. "River what's wro…" but he stopped when he felt the answer for himself.

It was a little bump where his hands met. A baby bump.

"River…" his one word held so much confused, afraid, joyful, angry…confused, subtext. "Is there something you want…er…to…"

"I'm pregnant." she mumbled softly through a throat clogged with tears.

The Doctor spun her around to look at her in the light and she reluctantly went along with his studies.

She watched as his face turned from a jumble of thoughts to simple happiness. A brighter shade then she'd ever seen him, just glowing in the dark room. His eyes watered and his lips twitched into a blinding grin. His cheeks flushed with warm joy and he slowly placed his fingertips on her stomach. He was simply in such wonder and pleasure that he was struck speechless.

River couldn't take it. It hurt her too much inside. She couldn't hold it back any longer. She parted her lips and her hearts broke, her hope broke, her regret broke, and her voice broke.

"It's not yours."

* * *

**So now that I've got your attention I'll tell you what this story will really be about! Cause after the series finale, I've just had River/Doctor feelings jumping off the wall! I got on to read some fanfics and found a lot of time-baby ones…but as awesome as most of them are, they all have the same basic premise. They find out. They're happy and scared. It's adorable and I geek out. **

**Well some of these chapter (like the one above) might not make you geek out (Trust me! Some of them definitely will!) but I'm here to explore the different, the strange, and the completely confusing time-baby situations. **

**So I hope you read on! I take suggestions!**

**And pop me a review so I know you're there!**


	2. And What Sort of Time Do You Call This?

** Thanks to darrenfreakingcriss, Hello-Sweetie19, bookwormkeh, hophigh, Alice, Bellatrix Nellie Le-Lovett, Whenarewe, RiverSongobsessed, beixuu, Emilycorr11, TheAmazins, Saskia the Head V.M.D, LeiraStarifTheSea, Sapphire Vial, Alice Indigo Opal, crazypineapples13, and Megan Elizabeth! Wowy!**

**And while each chapter is meant to be a one-shot, if there are any that really peak your interest, let me know and maybe I'll consider continuing it! Even after seeing how much you guys enjoyed chapter one, my mind is reeling with how I could continue it. So shout out if you feel you need to!**

**Till then, here's chapter two. Remember, not related to chapter one!**

* * *

The Doctor and Clara rushed down the dark alley of strange organic buildings. Both of them had a little person attached to their outside hand and they were practically dragging the children along, tripping and skidding all the way through the puddles.

"Um no!" shouted the tiny girl in Clara's grip. "Sorry sir! Our mum told us to wait there for her! We really shouldn't leave that spot."

"Well you're mum didn't know that a thirty foot omnivore would be coming to eat the tasty meat filled plant-buildings of the greenest planet in the universe, did she now?" the Doctor whipped the group around the corner and into the TARDIS.

"Stubborn bit of children you are!" Clara commented with a giggle, taking the kids while the Doctor took the controls. "Next time the Doctor tells you to run, you just run, eh?" She brushed them off and checked their bruises before patting both the boy and the girl on the head and leading them to a seat.

"Evacuation plan for this planet is…" the Doctor hit the scanner. "Meet up at triple 8 dash a* slash…"

" 'Scuse me…what's your name miss?" the little boy with the floppy hair asked.

The nanny bent down to the children's' height. "Clara, love. And that's the Doctor like I said, and we're gonna get you met back up with your mum real quick, how's that sound?"

"Real good. We were suppose to stay and wait for mummy cause she went 'round the corner looking for someone. We're 'pose to meet someone. My brother and me. We're 7. Almost 8 though. Anyway, that's why we were here. We're meeting someone important you see. But it's a surprise."

"Well I'm sure all things will go well for you once you found you're mum, eh?" She stood back up and turned around to the Doctor who was still fiddling with the coordinates for the meeting station. "And as for our dinner date, Doctor?"

"Ehh…" he responded, not removing his concentration. "We'll have to cancel, I suppose. After we drop these two off we should definitely go help whoever is in charge of containing the beastie on the ground below. I'm sure they'll need us." He glanced up with a smile at his newest enthusiastic companion.

Clara sighed…she figured it only so.

"Alrighty boys and girls! We have landed and you are…" the Doctor flipped a lever and the doors flung outward "…free to go find Mummy! Sure she'll be worried sick about cha!"

The kids stood up with the encouragement of Clara and skipped toward the exit. "Thank yah sir!"

"Oh yes tiny persons, anytime!" the Doctor flashed the siblings a grin.

Clara closed the door behind them and returned to help the Doctor start the ideas that would somehow conjure into a plan.

River had just stuffed the physic paper back into her coat pocket. "Stuff came up. Obviously. We'll try again another time. XX – The Doctor"

It only took the kids a few seconds to identify their mother through the crowd by her big bushy yellow hair.

"Mummy! We're here!"

River spun around. "Oh you two! I was worried about you!" she bent down and took one twin in each arm. She hugged them tight and long until they complained. "Did you get to a red tent like I told you to do if there's an emergency, Tabitha?"

"No. You told us to stay where we were mummy. And that's exactly what we did!"

River bopped her son on the nose with her index finger. "Ok Brian then how did you get here?"

"A tall man and a nice lady in a blue box flew us up!"

* * *

**Love a review :) **


	3. Did You Dance?

**Thanks to these beautiful people! - theLibra, emmawatsonfan1, Alice Indigo Opal, twystidraynbeau420, RiverSong14, Bellatrix Nellie Le-Lovett, daisiella13, socialchemistry, darrenfreakingcriss, Riverdalerider99, and amnela!**

**I'm glad everyone is liking these, I'm having a blast writing them!**

* * *

The Doctor spun the thin wine glass in-between his fingers. He thought maybe this time he would enjoy the drink…_eventually_…but yet again, he had spit it out and now was leaving it untouched.

Alcohol was a depressant anyway, and he was upset enough the way it was.

"Alright folks…lets clear the dance floor." the DJ purred. "The Father-Daughter dance is up next. Can we have the bride up here please? And ladies and gentleman, I have the pleasure of introducing…the adoptive father of the bride!"

Then again…drink enough and you'll forget what you drank.

The music hushed the reception hall.

"_There's two things I know for sure:_

_She was sent here from heaven and she's daddy's little girl."_

He squirmed in his seat as tears threatened painfully up his throat and at the brim of his eyelids. He tried to look away. Tried to not pay attention. But the words sang too harshly in his ear.

"_Oh, with all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right…_

_To deserve a hug every morning. And butterfly kisses at night."_

Think about something else…well…he had quite an eventful day.

A baptism, three piano recitals, four football games, a sweet sixteen party, and a graduation. This was his last stop. A wedding.

"_Sweet 16 today._

_She's looking like her mama a little more every day."_

And she did…the tears made streams of his face. He let them fall. The scar in his hearts was throbbing too much to move. If only River was here. If River was here he would be strong. For the both of them.

"_Oh, with all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right…_

_To deserve a hug every morning. And butterfly kisses at night."_

He didn't even deserve that…

He couldn't help it no matter how much he fought it. He stole only one glance at the stunning woman being spun around the dance floor by some stranger. Her back was turned to the lonely guest, her brunette curls splayed down her back.

They could never keep her…their beautiful bushy haired-baby. Their stories just weren't written like that, with a little girl slung along for the ride. The universe was too dangerous…too much. They left her like a classic earth movie, on a step in a little basket with little white flowers all around the edges.

_"Walk me down the aisle Daddy it's just about time._

_Does my wedding gown look pretty, Daddy? _

_Daddy don't cry…"_

The Doctor was the only one of the wedding party to get up and leave during the Father-Daughter dance that night.

_"I couldn't ask God for more, man this is what love is._

_I know I gotta let her go, but I"ll always remember_

_Every hug in the morning and butterfly kisses…"_

* * *

**I'm not entirely sure why, but this song always makes me SOB! **

**Each review makes an author smile :)**


	4. The Damage

**Thanks go to Bellatrix Le-Lovett and Whenarewe! Sorry I haven't updated, I went on vaca last week!**

**For this chapter, the regular text and the italics are two different time periods, I think you'll get the hang of it :)**

* * *

It was a beautiful dream all over again. Leaping hearts and smiles and tears of joy giddy excitement.

_It was a nightmare all over again. Heartbeats slower and slower and sinking eyes and tears of pure pain and sheer regret. _

She ran into his arms and couldn't help but blurt out the news. It was so refreshing to hear it come through her lips, it threw her hearts into hastened beating. He only mumbled out a quiet, I mean in complete disbelieve… "really?"

_He ran into her arms when he saw the tears…the words seemed to be forcing their way painfully up her throat but getting caught on snags of sorrow and ache. He didn't want to hear it any more then she wanted to tell him. The words lingered on her lips as though they were clinging to her like a parasite. Their hearts all in turn just about…stopped beating. He refused to let his brain register what she had just mumbled. "really?" _

She nodded furiously, her ringlets bouncing their happy dance. He hugged her so tight and for so long. Her legs flew up in their air and simply refused to come back down. This was special. This was something. This was a moment to be celebrated. The quick acting man whisked his wife away in the magic blue box to talk and hug and kiss more. There were plans to make! Hospitals to visit! People to tell! Toys to buy!

_Her head wouldn't even move when her tired brain told it to move. It just sat there, unresponsive, like the rest of her body. He wrapped her arms around her slowly and heavily, as though that would offer some comfort to her cold body. She couldn't even muster the strength to hug back. He only squeezed more tears out of her eyes. This was awful. This was everything coming down to nothing…This was a moment that the two wished they could simply run away from their problems like they oh so often did. But no. There were plans to cancel. Tests to be done. People to tell. Toys to sell. _

"We've got an impossible baby on the way."

_"But maybe just a little too impossible…"_

* * *

**Sorry about the sad fest, but I really like this chapter! I promise to post something happy soon!**

**Who is still reading? Leave me a review!**


	5. He's Hot When He's Clever

**Thanks RiverSong14, Befham, emmawatsonfan1, WholockedAnglophile, Alice Indigo Opal, reanne.123, NinjaNovelist, Whenarewe, twystidraynbeau420, and Kathryn Pond for inspiring me to keep going with this one!**

* * *

The rain beat against the small window of River's cell on a particularly boring night. Granted all nights in containment were rather boring, especially since the guards were on red alert for hallucinogenic lipstick now, which River admittedly sometimes only used for fun. But anyway…the rain beat and thunder crashed so loud that she didn't even hear the familiar sound of a returning love.

River gasped at the echo of his rushing voice through the down-pour, "You know…it's been a whole 7 months since I last visited…I thought you'd be excited to see me and this was supposed to be a surprise but if you're not even going to ever turn around then I guess we'll just leave and…"

By the time River had turned around, the Doctor's back was facing her and he was slowly and teasingly sauntering away.

"No. Sorry Sweetie. Just didn't hear you, that's all…so what's the…wait, _we'll_?"

The Time Lord swiftly turned back around to reveal what he was holding so carefully in his arms. A bundle of blankets. No no…what mattered was what was in the blankets.

"Doctor…what is?"

"This is Alex. Right trouble he is for only a few hours old." The Doctor was beaming from ear-to-ear. "Told him to stay awake for our visit but he insisted that he was exhausted. I guess it's been a long day for him." River looked down to see the small and soft outline of a babies face framed by the sheets. Fast asleep.

"Oh Doctor…" River muttered, guiding him slowly to sit back on her bed. "He's beautiful."

"Wish you could see it. Got my eyes he does. Quite proud of that." The Doctor managed to take his gaze off of the little thing for a moment and see the narrowed eyebrows of River. "Oh no. What's wrong? Am I holding him wrong? Is there something he's not telling me? Have I got something in my teeth?"

River only shook her head, her eyes not completely sure if they were about to cry or not.

"K then…not that I…" suddenly the Doctor smiled. He understood what stayed halted between River's lips right now. He struggled not to laugh at her absurd thoughts as he got up to leave.

"Righty-oh. Best be returning him to his mother now, she'll be cross I took him on his first TARDIS trip without her there anyway. Oh yes, she'll be quite cross. He insisted on a quick trip, though, and I can't argue with him…he's a stubborn one."

River struggled to mask her confusion. What was all this for? The Doctor was hardly one to mock her like this.

As he stood in the TARDIS threshold and the bright light flooded her dark cell, he turned around, still with that stupid smile on, before placing his foot behind the door and muttering one last sentence before shutting it and disappearing fast.

"Well River…he is yours, after all."

* * *

**So I did this…thing…I wanted to link all my different sites – fanfiction, Facebook, Tumblr, Youtube, to a center place…so I made a BLOG YAY!**

**Right now, it just has fanfiction stuff on it. What YES STUFF FOR YOU!**

**Go to obsessedfannelliehope . blogspot . com (with no spaces) and scroll down till you see "For those of you reading Something Else" I'm going to be posting behind the scenes stuff, deleted chapters, and other fun related things. Also, ask me a question and I'll answer. Favorite Doctor…companion…type of pizza, you know!**

**THANKS READERS!**

**HIT THAT REVIEW BUTTON**


	6. Look at You, You're Young

**Thanks to twystidraynbeau420, Cristiane Silva, Sweet-sour-bipolar (The review really matched your username XD), Kathryn Pond, Evanescence-in-Constantinople, Alive Indigo Opal, TheGirlWhoWaitedForHerDoctor, RiverSongobsessed, and ArtisticKitty00.**

* * *

"I knew you'd come when I called. You always say you won't, but you always do!" She giggled. "Get my message then? Ready for the special surprise?" River smiled up at the ceiling, it was tempting to look at the man's face that had suddenly appeared in her cell, but she was waiting for the exact right time to turn to him.

The man in the barred threshold was being quiet, so she went on. "You got the clues to my little game. Followed the physic paper. That was fun wasn't it?" she giggled again, her smile glowing. She liked this giddy feeling, it was new and kind of strange. She liked having this power over the man who thought he had all the power in the world. Who thought he knew everything. He didn't of course, she had the upper hand now.

"So ready?" she thought she heard a low grunt in agreement, not exactly the excited man she was hoping for, but she spun around to show him her surprise anyway.

But all too quickly, the whole situation was turned around on her and _she _was the one being surprised.

It was the Doctor, he came when she called just like he always does, but this wasn't _her_ Doctor.

It was the one with the dark brown eyes, the spikey hair, the pin-striped suit, the flowing trench coat, the sad gaze.

River was left speechless. Her message had gone wrong. She didn't even know that was possible.

This Doctor looked so…sad. His eyes moist, they fell from her to the floor and back again. He pursed his lips into a sad smile and shrugged.

She knew. Her Doctor had told her stories. Of saving a boy from being hit by a car, of watching two previous friends teaming up in battle and in life, of giving a lotto ticket to the most important woman in the universe. But he never mentioned that he had visited her. Number Ten on his farewell tour had somehow found himself in front of the crazy mystery whose death in that library had haunted him for so long.

And he nodded and limped back into his TARDIS, never explaining, never even saying a word, and never acknowledging the little tiny onesie covering River's baby bump she had waited so long to show him.

* * *

**Hm! Never written ten before, that was fun! **

**I've written a buncha new chapters yay! **

**Review and I'll update soon :)**


	7. His Firsts Are My Lasts

**Massive thanks to Whenarewe, ArtisticKitty00 (You followed, you didn't review. I count it just as brilliant!), People Person I'm Not, Sweet-sour-bipolar (Ok your review made me cry with laughter), and Alice Indigo Opal!**

**Here's something a little happier for you guys :)**

* * *

River walked into the TARDIS. She was confused and a little dazed after being chased through a jungle by an artifact that was in fact never dead, and finding this blue-box sitting in a clearing was a moment of pure chance. Pure, beautiful, wonderful chance.

But something was wrong.

Where was her Doctor? He wasn't in the console room…but he's _always _in the console room. It was so strangely weird to find him anywhere else ever.

River stopped her heavy breathing as the doors swung shut behind her and…was he back outside? No…she heard something from within the walls of the ship.

Too out of breath to call out, River followed the shrill noise.

As she got closer, she realized it was the sound of a child. The song of a child laughing.

Her eyebrows narrowed. The Doctor didn't take _children _as companions!

Round a right corner, down a skinny corridor. The sound was getting closer and she could now hear someone thrashing about too.

River had regained her breath again by the time she reached the door the giggling was behind. She heard a man's voice amongst the shrieks of happiness, a voice she recognized all too well.

"NO I WON'T YOU CAN'T MAKE ME STOP!"

"DADDY STOP!"

River thrust open the door, only to have her breath taken away from her all over again.

There, in a bright pink room with a very small bed and "Amelia Rose" in foam letters on the wall, was a small girl and the Doctor on the floor in a tickling mess.

They halted when the third presence entered the room.

River struggled to swallow with her dry mouth. This little girl…had the same bushy yellow hair as her.

The Doctor was struck speechless as he watched River's eyes glaze over with confusion. This was an early River here. A River who didn't know this little ball of energy.

But the little ball knew her mum.

"Mummy!" the girl rushed over and hugged River's long legs.

And through the confusion, through the feeling of lies and trust, through the hurt, through the _spoilers_, River reached down and hugged her daughter back.

It was the best first River had every experience.

* * *

**So that was a nice simple one :) I rather like Amelia Rose, so you'll be seeing her again :)**

**Whadda yah thinkin? I'm thinking you can tell me in a REVIEW**


End file.
